Fullmetal Alchemist: Two Hearts Are Better Than One!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: A Story Of Love Between Two Officers, A Warning The Next Couple Of Chapters Will Have Nudity, Possible Violence And Sex In It You've Been Warned :)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

heres the start of my new fic hope you enjoy :)

FullMetal Alchemist: Two Hearts Are Better Than One

Chapter 1: Prologue

One hot summers day in central newly appointed Lieutenant Colonel Ada Burton-Mustang a woman with red hair done up like Riza Hawkeye, green eyes and D cup breasts her blue soldier outfit shows off her very curvy body is called into her father General Roy Mustang's office for a meeting.

Ada knocks on the door and is greeted with Roys voice saying "Come on in!" so she grabs the handle and walks in the office "You wished to see me Sir?" she asked saluting him. Roy smiles at her as he says "Yes I did please take a seat Ada" while gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk.

Ada takes a seat and nods "So what can I do for you Sir?" she asked with a serious look on her face, Roy just smiles "I'm assigning you a new partner he just made Captain and I thought you could show him the ropes too.." he said just as another knock is heard.

Roy looks at the door "Ah that must be him come on in!" Roy said as Ada turned around to look at the door as it swung open and a man with long brown wavy hair reaching to just below his shoulders, blue eyes he's wearing the usual blue soldiers outfit with black fingerless gloves each knuckle has a tiny metal plate on them.

Ada looks at him and blushes as she thinks "God damn he's gorgeous!" the man salutes Roy as he says "You wished to see me Sir?" then puts his hand at his side as Roy holds up his as he replies "Yes I did, Captain Aiden Fisher I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Ada Mustang your new partner!".

Ada stands up blushing hard as she holds out her hand "Nice to meet you handsome er..I mean Captain!" Ada said giggling nervously as Aiden chuckles "It's a pleasure to meet you too Lieutenant Colonel I look forward to learning from you" he replied with a quick wink making Ada blush harder.

Roy shakes his head then looks at Ada as he says"Try to keep it professional Ada!" then chuckles softly.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2 Can Ada Keep It Professional?

Chapter 2: Can Ada Keep It Professional?, Nope She Can't!

As they leave Roy's office together Ada sighs and says "So Aiden are you seeing anyone right now?" then looks at him and smiles making Aiden blush hard "N-No I'm single Lieutenant Colonel" he said with a cough, then seeing Ada's smile grow bigger he quickly added "Why do you ask?" with his eyebrows raised

Ada winked at him as she ran her fingers up his chest "Oh I was just wondering if I had competition that's all" she said moving her face closer to his making Aiden blush harder "I-I thought the General said we had to keep it professional?" he stammered as she came inches away from kissing him.

Ada gives him a quick kiss then says "I don't care what my Father said I can't help it you're too gorgeous!" making Aiden smile as he replies "I feel the same way about you Lieutenant Colonel" before wapping his arms around her and kissing her hard.

They both moan as Aiden pushes Ada up against the wall and tongue wrestles with her "Fuck baby should we be doing this here?" Aiden asked with a soft moan, Ada softly giggles as she replies "You're right we could be in serious trouble if we're caught..." as they break apart and fix their clothes.

Aiden looks at her and smiles "How about after work you come over to my place for some...coffee" he asked as he rubbed her arm up and down making Ada smile happily as she replies "I'd love to handsome" while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A few hours pass as both Ada and Aiden punch out and start heading back to his place as they walk together Ada looks at Aiden and says "So I noticed earlier you control Lightning Alchemy but you're aim was a little sloppy" Aiden nods as he replies "Yeah was hoping you could teach me how to use it better being an Alchemist yourself you should be able to show me" then smiles at her.

Ada smiles "I'd be delighted to help you with that but I'm gonna need payment first" she replied teasingly as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard Aiden returns the kiss moaning softly as he picks her up and carries her the rest of the way while they kiss hard and passionately.

They arrive at a huge mansion like brown house with several windows the grass in front looks recently mowed, Aiden carries Ada to the front door where he unlocks it and immediately runs her upstairs where he plops her on the bed and starts taking his clothes off revealing his uniform hid his six pack abs.

Ada removes her clothes as well then looks at Aiden "Oh my god you got a hot body!" she said as she ran her hands up his chest making Aiden moan as he replied "Yeah my uniform hides my muscles quite well" as he pushed her backwards on the bed as he kisses her passionately.

Aiden slipped his cock inside her and started pounding her hard and fast making Ada scream loudly as she kissed his shoulder and moved with him "Fuck yes baby right there it feels so good!" Ada moaned as she ran her fingernails up his back making him moan loudly as he kept pounding her hard.

A few minutes later Aiden flipped them over so Ada was on top and she started riding him hard and fast screaming loudly "Oh god I'm gonna cum baby!" she screamed as she rode him harder "Me too baby!" Aiden moaned as he reached up and grabbed her breasts, he squeezed them hard.

They both screamed as they came hard at the same time and Ada collapsed on top of Aiden "Oh god I love you Aiden!" she muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and said "I love you too Ada" as he kissed her.

Chapter 2 End.

Note: I want to take this opportunity to thank my best friend for allowing me to use her character Ada Burton-Mustang in this story if you want to know more about Ada her username on here is fritznkitty2007 thanks bestie love you


	3. Chapter 3 Enter The Fulton Mafia!

Chapter 3: Enter The Fulton Mafia!

A few days later Roy can be seen sitting at his desk throwing darts at a picture of a man with short black hair, cold bottomless pit looking black eyes with black spots underneath them making it look like he hasn't slept in days and he's got a sneer on his face "One day I'll have your cowardly ass in shackles!" Roy thought as he threw another dart which lands perfectly in-between his eyes.

Just then Riza walked into the room and kissed his cheek as she stood next to him resting her hand on his shoulder as she asked "Dear are you still obessed with Fulton?" while looking at the many darts in the picture, Roy just nods "After what that coward did to you can you blame me?" He asked putting his hand on hers.

Riza smiles happily as she replies "No not really dear but i really wish you'd stop as you're stressing yourself out" as she starts rubbing his shoulders gently making Roy moan softly and close his eyes "That feels so good dear.." he said sitting back in his chair then he looks up at her "I love you" he said as Ada and Aiden walked into the room.

Ada giggles as she says "Did we interupt anything?" with a naughty smile as Aiden chuckles softly "and he tells us to keep it professional?" he said with an amused smile on his face making Roy blush and cough as he asks "Colonel Mustang was just trying to help me with my stress..so what can i do for you two?".

Ada gives him a funny look as she says "Sure she was...anyway we came here to let you know we're taking off and i'll see you at home later" then bends over and kisses his cheek as Roy says "Okay sweetie have a good day i love you" while smiling, Ada smiles back and says "I love you too dad" then walks over and hugs Riza.

Riza kisses Ada on the cheek as she she says "I love you sweetie" while hugging her, Ada looks up at her "I love you too mom!" she said then turned around and saw the picture with the darts in it "Who's the ugly guy with the darts in his face?" She asked jabbing her thumb in the pictures direction.

Roy holds his hand up as he explains "His name is Giovanni Fulton and he's the leader or Don of the Fulton Mafia and is Numero Uno on my hit list i'll do whatever takes to make sure he rots in prison!" then sighs as Riza starts rubbing his shoulders again "Dear you're stress level is rising again" she said calmly.

With a serious look on her face Ada says "I take it he did something to you in the past?", Roy shakes his head "No not to me..." he said as he looks up at Riza as she says "it was me he victimized..." while looking down.

Chapter 3 End.

Note: i hope this style is easier to read and i want to thank those who gave me CC on my previous chapters thanks guys :) also i apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter after getting banned off a site i gave nearly 6 years to i didnt have the drive to write


	4. Chapter 4 Riza's Sad Story

Chapter 4: Riza's Sad Story

Ada looked at Riza with her eyebrows raised "So what did he do to you mom?" she asked seriously, Riza just smiled as she said "Well it all happened five years ago..." as the scene flashes back five years and then Lieutenant Colonel Riza is seen walking out of the station whistling merrily.

Riza takes a deep breath as she looks around and thinks "damn its nice to be out of the office" then stretches as she walks down the steps then walks around the corner and sees a young boy with black hair, piercings all around his face and a dragon tattoo reaching from his neck to his face with a pair of gun's pointed at him by two burly looking bald guys there faces all scarred up both of which are wearing black suits with another guy standing right behind them.

He's wearing the same outfit but has black hair and black bottomless pit eyes with black spots under his eyes hes standing in front of a large black limousine glaring coldly at the young man whom his men are pointing there guns at as he says "Any last words?"

Riza pulled out her own guns and ran up to them shouting "FREEZE PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN NOW!" making the two gunmen look at her and sneer as one of them says "Stay out of this bitch its none of your concern!" Riza just glared at them and said "Either put your guns down or die the choice is yours scum!".

The two men turn and point their guns at Riza but before they do anything the man behind them says "Hold it!" making the two gunman look at their boss "I'd like a word with the lady before you kill her" he quickly added as he walked over to her.

Riza pointed her guns at him "Take another step and I'll make you even uglier then you already are!" she growled as the man stopped walking and sneered as he replied "Ooh fiesty!, i like that!"then stuck his tongue out as Riza gave him a disgusted look "You're a sick twisted freak!".

The young man the 3 were about to kill looks over at her and yelled "WATCH OUT!" but it was too late as the two gunman managed to grab her arms and held her tightly as there boss walked up to her as she tries to break free "This is what you get when you cross Giovanni Fulton!" he said as he ripped open her coat and grabbed her tits rubbing them hard.

Riza with a terrified look on her face says "No Stop!" but instead of stopping he ripped open her bra and pulled her nipples hard making her scream then he proceeded to suck on them hard as Riza started crying softly, Giovanni stood up straight "Lay her down boys I'm gonna really teach her a lesson!".

The men pulled Riza to the ground roughly as one of them holds her hands down "No please don't do this i beg you!" she pleaded but her plea fell on deaf ears as Giovanni pulled his pants down and laid on her as he entered her roughly making her scream in pain and yell "NOOOO!" as he started thrusting hard.

The young man from before having seen enough ran over and tried to help only for the one goon to punch him hard in the face "stay back kid and maybe you'll live!" he muttered darkly, the young man looked down at Riza who was trying not to scream and mouthed "I'm so sorry!", Riza just shook her head and smiled at him.

Giovanni groaned loudly "This bitch has a great pussy!" he said with an evil laugh as he continued pounding her but all of a sudden his two lackies scream as they explode into flames, Riza realizing her arms are now free grabs her guns and points them at Giovanni who stands up fast and dives into his limousine which drives off fast.

Riza shoots at the limo several times but is unsuccessful and yells "COME BACK YOU COWARD!" as Roy and the boy run up to her "Are you alright Lieutenant Colonel?" Roy said a look of concern on his face, Riza nods as she replies "I'll live thanks to you General" and smiles as she turns to the boy and sees his blue eyes for the first time.

The boy smiles as he says "Thank you for saving me Miss Riza" making Riza blush slightly "Just doing my job son so tell me whats your name?" she said smiling making the boy blush this time as he replied"I'm not sure who i really am or who my parents are i lived on the streets my whole life the only name I've ever known is Richard...".

Roy takes his coat off and puts it on Riza smiling kindly she walks up to Richard and hugs him as she says "I'm so sorry i can't believe you went through life alone i can't imagine how tough that must've been for you" Richard just rests his head on her chest "Thank you Miss Riza.." he replied looking up at her "Um can i ask you something Miss Riza?" he quickly added.

Riza smiled down at him "Of course sweetie whats up?" she said kindly running her hand through his black hair making him moan softly "W-Would it be alright with you if i called you mom?" he asked nervously, at first she gave him a surprised look but it quickly turned to a loving gaze as she said "Of course sweetie I don't mind at all...and if you want you can come live with me and Roy I'm sure our daughters won't mind" as she kissed him on the forehead making him blush crimson.

Chapter 4 End.


	5. Chapter 5 The Return Of The Fulton Mafia

Chapter 5: The Return Of The Fulton Mafia!

The scene shifts back to Roys office as Ada looks at them while wiping away her tears "What a fucking bastard!" she said as Aiden side hugged her, Riza just nodded and smiled as she said "It was a bad day but it turned into a good one afterwards as we adopted Richard who was given the nickname Dragon by Rosanna" and giggled softly.

Ada rested her head on Aidens shoulder as she said "Oh i love Little brother Dragon he's a real sweetheart" and smiled as Aiden looked at her "I'd like to meet him he sounds like an interesting guy" he said happily.

Just then a man with Blonde hair runs in the room breathing heavily he salutes Roy and he salutes back as Roy asks "What's wrong Jean?" and raises his eyebrows as Jean says "Sir theres a riot in town by men calling themselves The Fulton Mafia!" making everyone react with shock.

Roy slams his fist down on his desk as he says "So he's finally back is he?" and growls as he stands up, Jean looks at him concerned "Do you really think Fulton will actually show up himself?" he asked holding up his hand.

Roy looks at him "I doubt it he's too much of a coward to do that but we do need to stop the riots!" he said as Ada looked over at him and said "Leave it to us sir!" then salutes as Aiden nods "Yes sir please allow us to handle this it would be a good test of my training!" he asked also saluting Roy.

Roy nods and says "Very well but be very careful, be sure to call if you need backup and bring one back alive i wish to question him!" as he salutes them, Ada and Aiden both nod then say "Yes Sir!" as they run out of the room.

As they reach the front doors Aiden grabs her hand and looks into her eyes "Before we go out there i just want you to know I love you Ada" he said as he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately, Ada moans as she says "I love you too baby now lets go out there and whip some ass!".

Aiden nods then kicks open the door as they run through it, he looks over at Ada as they run towards town "I know with you by my side this will be easy!" he said as he slipped his gloves on, she looked over at him "Feelings mutual my love!".

As they arrive in town they see two bald guys wearing black vests and blue jeans wrecking stalls and beating up anyone who comes near them Ada points at them and shouts "Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb trying fighting us if your brave enough!" with an angry look on her face.

The two men look at Aiden and Ada the guy on the right licks his lips looking at Ada and says "Ooh you got guts challenging us to a fight girlie once im done with you I'm gonna have my way with you!" making Ada cringe as Aiden points at the man "Over my dead body baldy!" he said angrily.

Ada shakes her head then puts her gloves on as she says "Aiden I'll take the baldy on the left you take the right and try not to kill them!", Aiden nods "Yes ma'am!" and snaps his fingers sending a lightning bolt into the mans chest knocking him out as Ada runs forward and punches the other guy in the gut making him cough and fall to his knees.

The man looks up at Ada "Y-You Bitch!" he spat up at her making her glare at him before spin kicking him in the head knocking him down Aiden looks over at her "Nice kick dear!" he said making her giggle "Mom taught me that one!" she replied as they picked up both guys and handcuffed them.

Chapter 5 End.


	6. Chapter 6 A Brutal Interrogation!

Chapter 6: A Brutal Interrogation! Will They Talk!?

Ada sighs as she handcuffs one of the guys to a chair in the interrogation room as Aiden does the same with the other guy and looks over at her "Problem ma'am?" he said raising his eyebrows, Ada just smiles at him as she replies "Nope just looking forward to interrogating these two nothing turns me on more than seeing a man sweat and squirm!" making Aiden moan softly.

Ada giggles softly as she gently rubs his cheek "Don't worry baby i'll personally interrogate you later" she said giving him a quick kiss as Roy and Riza walk in the room, they both notice Aiden's giant boner as Riza says "At ease Captain..." and laughs as Aiden looks down and covers his crotch blushing crimson.

Roy and Ada start laughing as Aiden says "Well this isn't embarrassing..." as he continues to blush crimson, Roy coughs "Well lets get started id rather not be here all day the Colonel and i have plans..." he said grabbing Riza's hand and kissing it.

Ada nods and grabs a bucket of water then tosses it on the two bald guys who wake up with a start looking around "Wh-Where are we?" they both said as Ada walked up and grabbed the dude on the left's head and said "In a world of pain if you don't answer our questions!".

The guy sneered at her "do whatever you want with me i'll never talk bitch!" he spat at her making her smile evily back as she replied "Oh honey i love it when you guys play tough its so much more fun that way!" and punches him in the face breaking his nose spraying blood all over the table as he screamed in pain.

Ada grabs his head again "Now where's Fulton hiding?" she asked glaring at him, he just spits at Ada as he says "Fuck you bitch!" making Ada smile darkly as she pulls out a small knife and rubs his cheek with it "Just so you know the last guy i interrogated left the room without a certain...appendage" she said as she moved the knife down towards his crotch.

The man started sweating and squirming as he saw the knife next to his crotch "Alright, alright I'll talk just please don't touch that area!" he pleaded as the man next to him looked totally terrified as he kept eye contact on the knife, Ada sneers as she gently puts the knife on his chin "Well wheres that coward Fulton hiding?" she asked softly.

Sweating the man says "He's in Xing at a bar he owns its called The Red Dragon" while Ada looks him up and down then replies "If i find out your lying to me..." and points her knife at his crotch again as he squirmed around "I Swear its the truth!" he pleaded as Ada puts her knife away and says "For your sake it better be!".

Roy looks at Ada and says "Xing huh? guess id better call Ling..."

Chapter 6 End.


	7. Chapter 7 One Hot Evening!

Chapter 7: One Hot Evening...

Ada shakes her head as she says "No i'll call him General me and Ling have a history together.." and smiles as Aiden turns and looks at her "I take it you dated him in the past Lieutenant Colonel?" he asked holding up his hand, Ada nods and says "Yup sure did".

Roy nods "Okay ill leave it up to you Ada just make sure you contact me afterwards!" he said saluting her, Ada salutes back as she replies "Yes Sir!" as the two guys stir a bit as the one with the busted nose says "So umm what happens to us now?".

Ada turns to face him and walks up to him "Well we can be merciful so if you're telling us the truth and we catch Fulton we'll give you a reduced sentence in exchange for your testimony.." she said as he looked at her "We'll take the deal...".

Ada nods "Very good gentlemen though until then you'll remain in jail but first lets get your nose fixed" she said uncuffing him from the chair but cuffing his hands behind his back as Aiden does the same for the other guy.

A few hours later Ada and Aiden go to the House of Mustang where they're greeted by Dragon as they walk in "Hey sis!" he said as he hugged her "Hey little bro!" she replied as she returned the hug and Dragon said "Busy day at work?", Ada giggled as she replied "Always busy Dragon" before grabbing Aiden's arm and running upstairs with him.

Ada closes the door behind them as she looks at him with a naughty smile "I think its time for your interrogation babe!" she said as she walked up to him and started undressing him "I'll never talk!" Aiden said in a playful manner.

Ada walks over and grabs a chair and puts it in the middle of the room then sits him on it naked and pulls out her handcuffs and cuffs him to the chair making him moan softly as his cock sticks straight up.

Aiden looks at her with love in his eyes as she takes her own clothes off then pulls out a small case from the dresser and opens it up pulling out a large black feather "oh my..." Aiden said as he looked at it while she walked up to him smiling evily as she says "I have ways to make you talk!" and starts rubbing his hard cock with the feather making him moan loudly.

Aiden squirms a bit as he laughs "noo ho ho ho staph!" he said but she just started rubbing his cock faster with the feather as she says "If you talk ill stop...", Aiden just keeps laughing hard and squirming around as he replies "No ho ho ho ill never ta ha ha halk!".

Ada smiles as she watches his cock twitch and says "Well guess i need a different approach..." then sits on his lap and starts riding him hard making him moan loudly "Fuuuck!" Aiden said as she kept riding him hard "Just so you know im not gonna let you cum until you talk!" she said as she kissed him hard.

Aiden moaned loudly "goddamn it!" he said looking at her as she continued riding him a bit more before gettting off and going to her case and putting the feather back then she pulled out a small switch and walked up to him "mmm now you'll talk!" she said putting the switch on the tip of his cock making him moan.

Ada smiled as she lightly lashed the tip of his dick making him moan loudly as he said "Fuck i love you so much!" Ada smiled lovingly as she sat on his lap again and kissed him passionately "That's what Mistress Ada wanted to hear!" she said as she slipped his cock inside her again and rode him hard "You can cum now baby!" she quickly added as she kissed him hard and passionately.

Aiden and Ada scream in unison as he cums hard inside her, panting Aiden looks at Ada "Mmm i love you Mistress" he said as he watched her uncuff him "I love you too my willing slave now hold me!" she said as she rested her head on his chest as Aiden said "Yes Mistress!" and held her close.

Chapter 7 End.


	8. Chapter 8 A Surprise Guest Arrives!

Chapter 8: A Surprise Guest Arrives...

A few days have passed and Ada is packing a few things alongside Aiden as she says "I'm so glad dad is letting us take down Fulton and his gang!", Aiden nods as he replies "As am I dear that scumbag deserves to rot in jail for what he' s done!" then watches her snap her hip bag shut.

Ada smiles at him "Okay babe i think i got everything ill need lets go we need to be at the Train Station in a few hours" she said grabbing his hand Aiden nods as they walk downstairs and as they reach the living room the door bell goes off, curious Ada and Aiden answer the door.

A woman is standing there with short puffy blonde hair pointing to the left, she has blue eyes though her yellow tinged glasses make them look brown and is wearing a blue soldiers uniform with two guns on her hips upon seeing Ada she smiles and winks at her as she says "Well hey there hotstuff wasn't aware General Mustang had such a gorgeous daughter..." then runs her hand up Ada's arm.

Ada blushes hard while Aiden gives a very Roy like annoyed look as she replies "Umm thanks...and you are?" while looking her up and down as the woman blushes "Sorry pretty lady how rude of me my name is Jillian Holtzmann I'm a scientist in the military under General Mustang's command!" she said grabbing Ada's hand and kissing it.

Ada blushes harder as she says "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Ada Mustang and this is my boyfriend Captain Aiden Fisher" then points at him as he nods but still has the annoyed look, Jillian smiles as she looks over at Aiden then says "You're a lucky man Captain!".

Aiden returns the smile as he replies "I know Ada's amazing alright" then holds up his hand as he asks "So Jillian what brings you here?", Jillian gives him an almost evil smile "I heard you guys were planning to take on Fulton and i want in!".

Ada raises her eyebrows as she asks "Why would you want to fight him?", Jillian looks over at her and says "For Revenge!", Ada blinks and asks "Revenge for what?" Jillian looks at her and smiles but Ada thought it looked more like a sneer than a smile as Jillian calmly says "That fucker's men killed my parents i swore i'd take him down at all costs!".

Just then Riza walks up to the door and smiles when she sees Jillian "Hey Jillian whats up?", Jillian looks up at Riza and smiles but Ada also noticed her wink at Riza too as she said "Not much General i came to ask your permission to join Ada and Aiden in the fight against Fulton!".

Riza nodded but Ada could swear she saw her return the wink quickly as Riza replied "Permission granted just be careful..." Jillian smiled at Riza as she replied "Come on General you know me better than that.." then giggled softly as Riza said "That's what im afraid of dear your more trigger happy than me!" then laughs hysterically.

Ada glanced at her watch then said "If we don't leave soon we'll miss the train!" as Jillian glances at her and Ada shivered slightly but not from fear but sheer amazement as Jillian had pulled out one of her guns and licked it before saying "Let's do this!".

Chapter 8 End.


	9. Chapter 9 The Red Dragon!

Chapter 9: The Red Dragon!

After a long Train ride they arrive in Xing Jillian nudges both Ada and Aiden who fell alseep holding hands with their heads together "Time to wake up guys we're here!" she said as she watched them wake up and rub there eyes in perfect unison "Already?, damn i was having such a good sleep!" Ada said somewhat grumpily.

Jillian smiled broadly as she says "Sorry Lieutenant Colonel you know i almost didn't want to wake you up as you both looked so damn cute sleeping together but if i didn't we'd have missed our stop!" while holding up her right hand.

Aiden stretches as Ada yawns loudly "Well lets go then!" Ada said as they all stood up and walked out of there compartment and as they exited the Train Ada stopped for a moment and looked around as she felt like she was being watched, Aiden looks at her and asks "You alright Lieutenant Colonel?".

Ada shakes her head before turning to Aiden and saying "I think we're being followed Captain..." making Aiden and Jillian look at her with there eyebrows raised as Aiden asks "Why would anyone follow us around?".

Ada Shrugs "Maybe because we're soldiers from another country Captain.." she said with a sarcastic look on her face as Aiden chuckles "Point Taken ma'am, its a good thing Emperor Ling allowed us to go after Fulton..." Ada and Jillian both nod and Ada could swear she saw Jillian sneer for a moment but ignored it as she said "You and me both Captain now lets go and bring him down!".

A few hours later they find themselves standing in front of a massive bar its black on the outside and has a red dragon sitting on top of it with a sign in front reading The Red Dragon Ada sighs and says "Alright lets try to end this without any fatalities if possible.." Jillian and Aiden both nod as they all walk into the bar and everyone immediately stops what there doing and looks right at them.

All three of them shiver as every eye in the bar is on them while they walk up to the bartender who's a burly looking guy with black hair, slightly squinty eyes and has tanned skin wearing a black suit "Excuse me but where's Mr. Fulton?, we'd like a quick word with him" Ada asked looking at him the bartender just smiled back as he replied "He's in the back in his office feel free to go see him".

Ada nods but jumps a bit as the bartender suddenly leans in closer to her noticing this Aiden holds out his arm in front of Ada as the bartender whispers to Ada "I know you're planning to arrest him and i want you to know i hope you're succesful.." making all three of them react with shock as Aiden lowers his arm and Ada whispers back "Don't worry he's through!".

The bartender smiles happily "I hope so his men killed my brother then he forced me to bartend for him..." he whispered as a tear falls down his cheek, Jillian smiles kindly as she says "I know how you feel don't worry".

The bartender smiles as he watches them walk off towards the back as they approach Fultons office two his goons are standing guard outside both of them are bald wearing black suits and shades with a gun holstered on there hips, one of them holds up his hand as he sees them approach and asks "Do you have business with Mr. Fulton?".

All three of them sneer darkly as Ada says "Yes now move out of the way!" making the guards draw their guns and point them towards the three of them "I'm gonna ask you to leave or we'll shoot you!" the one guard said making Ada laugh and say "Not very wise my friend..." then she kicks him hard in the gut making him drop his gun as he grabs his stomach and falls to his knees.

Before the other guard could fire his gun Jillian had pulled out her two guns and pointed them at him as she said "Drop it sugar!" fearing for his life he quickly dropped his gun and held up his hands as Ada kicked the other guy in the face knocking him out.

The guard holding up his hands reacts with fear "Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded as Jillian still pointing her guns at him walked up to him "We're not murderers!" she said as she pistol whipped him in the back of the head knocking him out too.

Ada grabs the door handle and says "Lets finish this!" then opens the door and sure enough they see Fulton sitting behind a massive desk staring at them a sadistic and cold smile unfurls on his face as he says "Welcome...".

Jillian glares darkly at him as she points her guns at him "You're under arrest you son of a bitch!" she yelled as he just calmly looks at her and says "I don't think so my dear!" and snaps his fingers and ten more bald guys wearing suits walk in the room from the door next to his desk pointing guns at them.

Jillian spits as she says "I see you're still hiding behind your men like a coward Fulton!" but Fulton just sneers darkly as he looks over at Ada and sticks his tongue out as he checks her out "Mmm you look just like her..." he said as he licked his lips.

Ada cringed as she replied "You'll pay for hurting my mother you bastard!" Fulton continues licking his lips "I'll finish what i started with her on YOU!" he said as his men ran in and tried firing but Aiden knocked all their guns away with his lightning alchemy turning it into a pure fist fight as he fought two of them he noticed five of them swarm Ada and grab her "ADA!" Aiden yelled as he took a kick to the stomach.

As he fell to his knees he took a kick to the face and his nose gushed blood as it broke, Jillian looked over at him just for a second but it was enough to allow the three men she was fighting to knock her down and hold her too.

The four men took Ada towards Fultons desk and laid her on it and held her arms down as Fulton stands up and pulls out a knife and cuts her clothes off as Ada struggles "Noooo!" Ada screamed as he puts the knife back in his pocket "Like mother...like daughter!" he said as he started sucking her tits hard.

The men holding Aiden and Jillian grab their heads and force them to watch, Aiden cries as the blood flows from his nose "ADA!" he yells in agony.

Chapter 9 End.


	10. Chapter 10 Aiden's Sorrowful Wrath!

Chapter 10: Aiden's Sorrowful Wrath!

Ada tries squrming but the man holding her wrists has a concrete grip on them she can only let out a soft moan as Fulton stands up and drops his pants then grabs his cock and rubs it a few times before slamming it hard inside Ada's pussy making her scream loudly.

Aiden looks on tears flowing as Fulton starts pounding her hard "Ada..." he moaned as he clentches his fists and starts shaking while being forced to hear Ada's screams, Fulton suddenly looks over at Aiden and Jillian a sneer unfurls on his face as he continues pounding Ada "Enjoying the show?" he said in a mock tone.

The sound of lightning blasts start echoing around the room as Aiden shakes more in fury the guys holding him look at him but before they can say or do anything they're sent flying by massive lightning bolts out of Aiden's hands, he stands up and looks at Fulton his face full of pure rage "FULTON!" he screamed as he started walking up slowly.

For the first time since they arrived in his office Fulton looked scared and panicky as he watched Aiden walk up towards him "FULTON!" Aiden screamed again as two of the men who held Ada ran towards him only to get knocked away into the wall by Aiden's lightning.

Fulton still with a panicky look on his face yells "Get him you fools!" and two more men run towards Aiden only to get blasted away too, sweating profusely as Aiden stands next to his desk and blasts the remaining thugs away then he grabs Fulton "GIOVANNI FULTON HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ADA I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" he yelled loudly as he started repeatedly punching him each punch harder than the last.

Blood shoots across the room as one punch shatters Fultons nose, the two men holding Jillian run away in fear and she stands up "damn..." she uttered as she just watched Fulton being pummeled, Aiden throws another punch but Ada grabs his fist and shakes her head "Its over Aiden, Its over..." she moaned softly.

Aiden looks over at her and his expression goes from berserk to calm as he nods and looks back at Fulton whose face is bloody mess from his broken nose and says "You're under arrest mother fucker!" then bends him over his desk and cuffs his hands behind his back.

Fulton just moans in pain as he lays there the blood from his nose driping on his desk, Ada smiles at Aiden "I love you Aiden..." she said as she got off the desk "Fucker ruined my clothes!" she added quickly as Aiden took off his coat and put it on her "I love you too Ada" he said smiling happily.

Jillian smiled happily "That was sooo awesome!" she said as she walked up to them then upon noticing Ada's naked body she blushed and thought "damn she's so sexy!" as Aiden grabbed Fulton and pulled him upwards "Alright lets take him in!" he said with a growl.

Ada nods as she says "Can we make a quick stop for some clothes first?, I'd rather not be naked on the train back home..." she said blushing crimson, Aiden just nodded as he replied "Sure sweetheart" then with Jillians help starts dragging Fulton out of the office Ada walking behind them covering up as much of herself with Aidens coat as possible.

As they reach the bar a great cheer erupts as they see Fulton in handcuffs being lead away and as they reach the door a guy with black hair, multiple piercings and a dragon tattoo reaching up to his right cheek walks in and smiles at them.

Ada looks at him and reacts with shock "Dragon what are you doing here!?" she asked looking at him Dragon justs looks away from her "I'm sorry sis i stowed away on the train i had to come here and see if what i found out is true..." he said a note of sadness in his voice.

Ada just looks at Dragon as she asks "What exactly were you trying to find out?" Dragon finally looks right at her as he points at Fulton and replies "I want to know if its true that my father is Giovanni Fulton!" making all three of them react with shock as Fulton weakily looks up at him and sneers "Why do you think i had my men try to kill you all those years ago you stupid brat!" he spat angrily.

Dragon reacts with anger as he punches Fulton hard across the face "You'd kill your own son!?" he said growling as Fulton spat on the floor and replied "You were a complete and total accident!, a product of a one night stand with a hooker!".

All four of them gasped in shock as Dragon yelled "My mother is a hooker!?" and punched Fulton again making Fulton cough as he replied "That's right..." with a cold stare as Ada walks over and hugs Dragon whos now in tears "Little brother...".

Chapter 10 End.


	11. Chapter 11 Dragon's Mom is Ada's Mom?

Chapter 11: Dragon's Mother Is Ada's Mother!?

A cold sneer appears on Fulton's face as he says "Oh yes she was a true hooker alright one would say she was the village bicycle everyone's had a ride!" then laughed as he added "I remember her name was...Lydia Burton!" and laughed some more as Ada reacted with shock and hugged Dragon tighter "No...not her!" she uttered as Dragon looked at her with concern.

Dragon returned the hug as he asked "You know my mother sis?", Ada looked at him and nodded as she replied "She's my mother too..." making Dragon react with shock and tighen his grip on Ada "I'm sorry sis... i had no idea" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

Ada shakes her head as she says "Its alright our real parents are waiting for us back home.." making Dragon smile as he replies "You're right sis.." as he wipes the tears out of his eyes "Lets go home!" he added as Aiden and Jillian started walking Fulton out of the bar.

After buying Ada a new outfit to wear and a six hour train ride they arrive back in Central and with the exception of Jillian who got in her own blue convertible they all piled into Ada's red convertible "I forgot how sweet your ride is Sis!" Dragon said as he put his seatbelt on.

Ada giggles as she replies "Dad bought it for me as a sweet sixteen gift" while she buckles up Fulton next to him he lets out an annoyed grunt as he looks at her and she glares back at his bandaged up nose for a moment before hopping in the drivers side as Aiden gets in the passenger side then starts driving.

Half an hour later they arrive at the station Jillian right behind them after parking next to Ada's car she helps Aiden pull Fulton out of the car and they all walk up the stairs only to be greeted by Roy and Riza who just walked out of the building they react with shock when they see Fulton being held by Aiden and Jillian with Dragon right behind them "We got the son of a bitch General!" Jillian said with a salute.

Fulton just growls as he stares at Riza who just sneers back and says "Not so tough without your boys now are you?" making him growl even louder as Roy looks at him and says "I'm looking forward to seeing you hang Fulton!" hearing that Fulton tried to lunge at Roy but is held back by Aiden and Jillian.

Jillian pulls out one of her guns and points it at Fulton "Not very wise sugar!" she said as a broad smile appears on Roys face when he sees the fear in Fultons eyes as he eyes Jillian's gun "Book him then come up to my office right away!" Roy said seriously, They all saluted him as Ada said "Yes Sir!".

Half an hour later after booking and putting Fulton into a holding cell they make there way to Roy's office, Ada giggles as she says "Maybe if were lucky we'll get promoted!" Aiden looks at her and smiles "If we do this time I'll accept it" he said making Jillian look at him and ask "You turned down Major?".

Aiden just nods and replies "Sure did i never thought i was ready and Major's have it rough there always swamped in paper work" making Dragon laugh then Aiden chuckles when he sees the funny look on her face but before Jillian could respond Ada said "We're here!" and knocks on the door "Come in!" Roy said watching the door.

Ada opens the door and all four of them walk in and see Roy and Riza smiling at them as Roy says "I take it everything is taken care of?" Aiden salutes him and replies "Yes Sir!, Alex is guarding Fulton right now", Roy nodded and held up a hand as he said "I think you all deserve promotions for what you've done!" and smiled happily.

They react with shock as they all salute him and say "Thank you sir!" as Dragon looks on with a smile and says "I agree dad they definitely deserve it!" then walks over and stands next to Riza as Roy nods and stands up opens his desk and pulls out badges then walks over to them and stands in front of Aiden "Aiden i hearby promote you to Major congratulations!" he said adding a strip to his shoulders.

Aiden salutes Roy "Thank you sir!" he said as Roy moved down towards Jillian and smiles as he says "Jill I Hearby grant you the rank of Lieutenant Colonel!" then adds the stripes to her shoulders, Jillian salutes proudly as Roy moves to down to Ada and smiles so proudly as he looks at her.

Ada can't help smiling proudly back as Roy says "Ada...I proudly promote you to Colonel!" and hands her stripes to her and adds "You'll have to put them on yourself when you get your new uniform.." overcome with emotion Ada hugs him hard.

Roy returns the hug and says "I'm so proud of you!" Aiden coughs as he watches for a few minutes then walks up, taps Ada on the shoulder and says "Sorry to break up such a tender moment but i want to say something to Ada while everyones here.." Roy nods and backs up as Aiden grabs Ada's hand and looks into her eyes.

Aiden smiles lovingly and says "Ada i love you with all my heart and I've known you were the one for me since the day we met, your the most amazing woman in the world i guess what im trying to say is..." then takes a knee as Ada and everyone else gasps loudly then she starts crying as Aiden continues "Ada i love you more than life itself, Ada Burton-Mustang will you marry me?".

Ada nods and says "Yes i'll marry you Aiden!" then kisses him passionately as he stands up while everyone claps happily.

Chapter 11 End.


	12. Chapter 12 The Trial Of Giovanni Fulton!

Chapter 12: The Trial Of Giovanni Fulton!

A few weeks later Fulton is dragged into a courtroom wearing shackles and is seated next to his attorney a man with balding grey hair with blue eyes wearing square glasses and a black suit he nods at Fulton who just snorts in annoyance at him as he sits there.

As the Judge a man with short white hair, long white beard reaching to just above his stomach and brown eyes wearing a typical Judge's outfit enters the room the Bayliff shouts "All Rise For The Honorable Judge Marshall Schneider!" and everyone stands up as the Judge walks up to his stand where he grabs his gavel and slams it as he says "You may sit" then takes a seat himself.

Roy smiles broadly at the prosecutors table as he turns to Ada says "Yes!, i was hoping it would be Marshall Schneider over seeing this case he's very no nonsense and has never gotten a single verdict wrong" Ada nods as she replies "That's good" then glances up at the judge and reacts with a bit of shock when she sees him glaring at Fulton.

Ada looks back at Roy "Why is the judge glaring at Fulton?" she asked but Roy just answered her question with a chuckle as the Judge said "Giovanni Fulton you are charged with three counts of attempted murder, two counts of sexual assault as well as crimes against humanity how do you plead?".

Fulton stands up and says "Not Guilty your honor!" making everyone react with shock as the Judge slams his gavel down and says "Order!" making everyone quiet again as he continues "Mr. Fulton i must warn you if you plead Not Guilty and are found Guilty you could face the death penalty do you still wish to plead Not Guilty?".

Fulton nods and says "Yes your honor" making everyone gasp again as Ada looks at him surprised "Gutsy bastard isnt he?" she asked turning her attention to Roy who replies "Indeed he is.." as the Judge once again slammed his gavel down and said "Order!".

Fulton looks up at him sneering "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries your honor" making everyone except the Judge who glares angrily at him laugh "ORDER!" the Judge bellowed slamming his gavel down then everyone immediately stopped laughing and looked at the Judge as he pointed his gavel at Fulton and said "Any more wise cracks out of you Mr. Fulton and i'll hold you in contempt!".

Ada can't help but smile as she looks at Roy and says "I love this Judge..." Roy just chuckles softly as he replies "Told ya he's no nonsense" The Judge turns toward Roy and says "Your first witness please!". Roy nods as he says "I call Riza Mustang to the stand!" then stands there and watches as she walks up to the stand he winks at her before she turns her attention to the Bayliff who holds up his hand as he asks her "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?".

Riza raises her hand and replies "I do!" then takes a seat as Roy approaches her she gives him a loving smile as he asks her "Could you please state your name and occupation for the record?", Riza nods and replies "My name is Riza Mustang I'm a General for the army" Roy nods and looks at her for a moment before continuing "Thank you my dear now if you please give us your testimony".

Riza nodded as she said "I met Mr. Fulton five years ago i was just leaving the office when i came across him and two of his men one his henchman was holding a gun to my son Richard's head so i pulled out my own guns and ordered them to drop their guns instead of doing that the other goon pulled out his gun and they both pointed them at me Mr. Fulton told them to hold their fire and walked up towards me so i pointed my guns at him and ordered him to freeze and I took my eyes off of his men which is when they grabbed me and held me then..." Riza stops as she starts tearing up.

Roy smiles kindly at her as he says "Its okay dear you have nothing to fear please continue.." Riza wipes her tears away as she nods and says "Mr. Fulton forced himself on me and started grabbing my breasts, he fondled and sucked them for awhile before ordering his men to lay me down where he proceeded to rip my clothes up with a knife then he raped me" Riza starts crying softly again as she looks at Roy.

Roy nods and smiles kindly again "Thank you Miss Mustang you've been very brave" he said as he turned to the Judge and added "I have no questions your honor!" the Judge nods and says "Does the defense wish have anything to ask Miss Mustang?" the defense attorney stands up as Fulton gives a very defeated look and says "No you honor i see nothing wrong with her testimony".

The judge nods again as he kindly smiles at Riza and says "Very well you may step down Miss Mustang", Riza nods and stands up then walks back to her seat as the Judge adds "Next witness please!" Roy holds up his hand as he says "I now call Jillian Holtzmann to the stand!" Jillian walks up to the stand and after taking the oath sits down while chewing her gum, Roy walks over to the stand and says "State your name and occupation for the record please!", Jillian looks at Roy and says "Jillian Holtzmann I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army as well as the head scientist!".

Roy smiles kindly as he says "Thank you Miss Holtzmann now your testimony please!" Jillian looks at Fulton for moment before saying "I met Mr. Fulton about two years ago i had come home early from work that day and when i entered my home i saw..." then like Riza before her she started crying softly as she continues "I saw Mr. Fulton and his men, his men had their guns pointed at my parents and when Mr. Fulton saw me he ordered his men to kill them!, but before they pulled the trigger my dad yelled at me to run which i did out of fear but I'll never forget the cold, emotionless look he gave me when i first entered my home..".

Fulton continued sinking in his chair with an even more defeated look as Roy turned to the defense attorney and said "Your witness" then sits back down at the prosecutors table as the defense attorney stands up and straightens his tie as he says "Miss Holtzmann did you actually see or hear any gunshots that day?" Jillian nods as she replies "Yes sir but i don't know who fired the rounds as i ran away before the shots we're fired".

The defense attorney sighed and shook his head as he said "Did you at any other time return to the crime scene that day?" Jillian nods and says "Yes sir i returned about 4 hours later and found the place had been scrubbed clean and my parents bodies nowhere to be found..", the defense attorney sighs harder "Damn...that just killed my whole case" Ada could swear she saw a smirk on the defense attorneys face as he walked back to his chair "Nothing further your honor..".

Judge Schneider looked at Jillian and smiled kindly as he said "You make step down sweetie" and Jillian smiled back at him "Okay thank you your honor" Ada could swear she saw Jillian give the judge a quick wink before she left the stand and sat back down in her chair.

After a few more hours of witness testimony and going over every piece of evidence the Judge slammed his gavel down and said "Having heard the testimonies on both sides and having seen the evidence I'm sure the Jury will have no issue rendering a verdict that said im placing this case in recess so the Jury may deliberate" then slams his gavel down again.

Roy sighs as he looks at Ada "This is the part i always hated..." he said smiling as Ada nodded "Yeah the waiting's gotta be a pain in the ass" then stood up and walked out of the court room with him only to be greeted by Aiden who walks up to them and hugs Ada "You were amazing in there!" he said kissing her.

Ada returns the kiss as she replies "Thanks babe but we're not done yet!" Aiden smiles happily as he says "Doesn't matter i have faith in the Jury they will serve justice!" as Roy crosses his arms and smiles "I agree Major!" he said with his hand on his chin.

Ada giggles "Did you see the look on Fultons face when Mom testified?, he looked totally defeated!" she said happily as Aiden chuckled and said "Yeah and his attorney looked like he wasn't thrilled with even defending him either" and it was Roys turn to laugh as he said "Yeah the poor bastard..".

Chapter 12 End.


	13. Chapter 13 The Verdict!

Chapter 13: The Verdict!

After two short hours the jury returns and the judge calls order to the court room as he looks at the Jury foreman whos a bald black man with brown eyes wearing a white suit and round glasses "Has the Jury reached a verdict?" he asked sternly the foreman just nodded and replied "Yes your honor!".

Ada leans over and whispers to Roy "That didn't take long did it?" Roy chuckles softly as he replies "Nope.." The judge cleared his throat as he said "I'm gonna ask the defense to please rise and face the Jury at this time" Fulton just gave an annoyed grunt as he stood up and looked at the Jury with his attorney.

The judge nodded as he continued "I'll now ask the Jury to rise, face the defense and read out the verdict" The whole jury rose to there feet as the forman held out a piece of paper with the verdict written on it and cleared his throat then read out the verdict "We of the jury find the defendant Giovanni Fulton... Guilty as charged!".

The whole courtroom erupts in cheers as Ada and Roy hug each other and Fulton looks up at the Judge who sees him smirking at him as he says "Order!" and slams his gavel down making everyone sit back down as he continues to say "Giovanni Fulton i sentence you to death by way of hanging you will be held in the custody of General Mustang's men until your sentence is carried out tomorrow morning may god have mercy on your soul this court is ajourned!" and slams his gavel down hard to more cheering.

As the judge walks away tears can be seen falling down his face as he thinks "I got justice for you my sweet daughter and dear son in law you can rest peacefully now..." just before he leaves the room Ada notices the judge's tears and asks Roy "Why was the judge crying?".

Roy looks down as he says "His daughter and her husband were murdered by Fultons men.." Ada reacts with shock "Oh my god..." then suddenly looks up "Wait is Judge Schneider..." she added looking at Roy who nods and smiles "That's right... he is Jillian's grandfather!" making Ada go wide eyed as she says "I-I don't believe it...".

Before Ada could say anything the court room doors swung open making her swing her head back as Alex came in the room he walked up to Fulton and dragged him out of the room Ada quickly shook her head and said "Well lets be off we gotta prepare for tomorrow's execution.." but before they can walk off Jillian walks up to them and hugs Ada.

Surprised at first by the sudden hug Ada returns the hug as Jillian says "It's finally over...it's truly finally over!" Ada just smiles and replies "It sure is and i couldn't be happier about it too!" then moans as Jillian hugs her tighter and says "You know i kinda wish i met you before Aiden did...".

Ada just smiles as she says "You want to know what's funny? I've actually cheated on every guy I've been with after Falman cheated on me with Sheska mainly because i was scared they'd cheat first but its different with Aiden I've never cheated on him ever and i really don't want to...".

Jillian smiles happily "Sounds to me like you found your soul mate sweetie.." making Ada blush as she says "Yeah he really is I've never met a guy whos made my heart beat as fast he does" then giggles as she adds "He's also got a hot as fuck body too!" making Jillian giggle as they walk out of the court room with Roy.

After going out the doors they see Dragon and Aiden smiling at them Ada walks up, hugs Dragon and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek "Hey little bro!" Dragon smiles as he kisses Ada's cheek and replies "Hey sis you and dad were awesome in there!".

Ada smiles happily as she says "Thanks little bro!" before turning and hugging Aiden tightly "Hey stud!" she said as she tiptoed slightly to kiss him, Aiden returns the kiss and moans softly as Ada giggles and says "Is that a salami in your pocket or are you just real happy to see me?".

Aiden chuckles as he cups her ass in his hands making her moan "Oh I'm just real happy to see you baby!" he said as he kissed her harder Ada moaned into his mouth as she mumbles "Wish i didn't have to work still...".

Roy just smiles happily as he says "It's alright sweetheart you've done enough today i can finish up by myself" Ada suddenly smiles from ear to ear as she turns and hugs Roy "Thank you daddy!" she said as Roy returned the hug "You're welcome sweetie now go home you earned some R and R!" he said giving her a quick kiss.

Ada giggles as she returns the kiss and says "I love you daddy!" Roy smiles back at her "I love you too sweetie" then chuckles when he sees Ada grab Aidens wrist and practically drag him out of the courthouse once outside they jump in Ada's car and drive home.

They arrive home twenty minutes later and they practically toss there clothes aside as they enter the house kissing madly as Aiden lays her on the couch then removes her bra and starts sucking on her tits hard.

Ada moans loudly then lets out a gasp of pleasure when she suddenly feels Aiden's hand rubbing her pussy "Baby your hands are magic!" she said kissing him hard then moans louder when he dives his fingers into her pussy and finger fucks her hard.

Ada moans louder with each thrust of Aiden's fingers in her pussy but then she suddenly gasps when she feels his tongue inside her pussy as he eats her out hard making her arch her back "FUUUCK!" she screamed loudly.

Ada screams loudly as Aiden continues eating her out hard moving his tongue in circles inside her pussy, Ada suddenly screams louder as she cums hard all over his face Aiden licks her pussy clean then rubs it gently as he says "Don't worry baby it won't be the last time you cum tonight!".

Ada looks at him with love in her eyes as she moves so shes on top of him but instead of riding him she moves down and starts sucking him off hard making him moan loudly "Once i lube up every inch of your huge cock I'm gonna ride you so hard!" she said licking the shaft and tip before deep throating him.

Aiden moans loudly as he grabs her head "FUUCK!" he yelled then gasped as he added "Baby I'm gonna cuuum!" Ada moaned loudly and kept deep throating him hard, Aiden screams loudly as he cums hard in her mouth and Ada swallowed every drop and licked his cock clean then sat on him and slid his still hard cock inside her "Don't worry baby we're not stopping until your balls are empty!" she said with a moan.

Ada started riding Aiden hard and fast screaming loudly "Fuck your cock is so huge it enters my womb with each thrust!" she said as Aiden sat up and started sucking her tits again and said "Thats my plan baby!" then puts her in reverse cowgirl and thrusts upwards hard and fast making her scream loudly.

Aiden moans loudly as Ada bounces on his cock "Baby I'm gonna cuuum again!" he moaned loudly as Ada said "Me too baby!" and bounced on his cock hard, they both screamed and came hard at the same time, Ada turns and flops down on Aiden's chest laying on him.

Aiden brushes her hair as he says "I love you my Queen", Ada looks up at him and smiles "I love you too my handsome King" then sighed happily.

Chapter 13 End.


	14. Chapter 14 World Famous Sweets Cafe!

Chapter 14: The World Famous Restaurant Sweets!

The next day Ada woke up in Aiden's arms and smiles as she rubs her head into his chest and sighs happily as she thought "Wish i could lay here all day.." Aiden opens up one eye and looks down at her and smiles "Morning babe!" he said running his hand through her hair.

Ada giggles as she moves up and kisses him "Morning stud sucks we gotta work today huh?, I'd rather lay in your arms all day" she said returning her head to his chest as he smiles happily and says "Feelings mutual my love but its our duty as a Major and Colonel to over see Fulton's execution!".

Ada gives a cute defiant moan as she says "Oh if we must..." then looks at the clock and adds "Mmm we have time to go to Sweets for breakfast if you want to babe", Aiden brushes her bangs with his hand as he replies "I'd love to baby" then kisses her forehead.

After taking a quick shower together they get into their uniforms and thirty minutes later arrive outside Sweets its got a soft pink colored sign covering the wall above the doors reading Sweets and it's surrounded by Cinnamon Buns.

As they walk in the smell of freshly baked Cinnamon Buns catch there noses as they see several booths and tables, the inside of the place is huge with two Tills and up at the til is a glass case and in the glass case are various Sweets like Donuts, Muffins and Cookies as well as the place's world famous Cinnamon Buns.

Ada and Aiden smile happily as they take a booth close to one of the windows "It always smells so divine in here" Ada said grabbing a menu, Aiden nods as he grabs a menu as well and replies "Absolutely you won't find better Cinnamon Buns or Coffee anywhere else either!".

Ada nods just as the waitress a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes wearing a soft pink dress with a white apron walks up to them and bows as she says "Can i start you off with something to drink?", Aiden looks at her and smiles as he replies "I'd love a cup of coffee my dear".

The waitress nods and looks at Ada "And for you Miss?" she asked smiling kindly, Ada returns the smile and says "I'll have Coffee too thanks" The waitress bows again and walks off as Ada looks at Aiden and says "I'm thinking i want pancakes today!".

Aiden licks his lips as he replies "Mmm sounds good to me too actually!" a few moments later the waitress returned with there coffee and after placing them down she asks "Are you ready to order?" Ada nodded and replied "We both want pancakes! but i want blueberry syrup please".

Aiden smiles at her "I want strawberry syrup myself thanks" he said as he added sugar and cream to his coffee, the waitress bows then walks off as Aiden takes a sip of his coffee and sighs happily as he says "It's like an orgy in my mouth!". Ada giggles as she leans in close and whispers "If you really want to know what that's like i can ride your face later tonight...".

A thud is heard as Aiden's cock shoots up and hits the underside of the table and he lets out a loud "Ouch!" making Ada laugh hysterically as Aiden says "Not funny babe!" and rubs his crotch under the table blushing hard as everyone in the restaurant turns to look at him curiously for a few minutes before returning to their meals.

A few minutes later the waitress returns and puts their pancakes down and says "Enjoy!" and walks away, after dumping their syrup on the pancakes they dug in taking twenty minutes to eat them, Ada lets off a small burp as she rubs her stomach and says "That was so good!" then sighs happily as Aiden looks at his watch and replies "Well lets be off this is one day we can't afford to be late for work..".

Ada nods as she stands up "Let's do this..."

Chapter 14 End.


	15. Chapter 15 The End Of Giovanni Fulton!

Chapter 15: The End Of Giovanni Fulton!

A couple hours later the whole courtyard is jammed packed with everyone in Central and Xing crowding around the execution platform awaiting the arrival of Fulton, the executioner wearing all black along with his hood that covers his face with holes for his eyes brown eyes crosses his arms and taps his toe as he waits in annoyance.

All of a sudden the doors open wide and Fulton walks through to cheers accompanied by Roy, Riza, Aiden, Ada and Jillian with Alex walking him up the steps to the gallows "Rot in hell Fulton!" one Xingese man yelled as Fulton reached the top of the platform and looked at the executioner.

Fulton spat in his face and sneers at him, the executioner just calmly wipes his hood and says "Normally i take no pleasure in doing this but this time I do!" then grabs Fulton and wraps the noose around his neck and stands him on the trap door as Ada and the others stand around the platform.

Roy steps forward and clears his throat as he says "Ladies and Gentleman we are here to witness the execution of Giovanni Fulton..." then turns to Fulton and continues "Any last words Mr. Fulton?" Fulton doesn't say anything as he looks around and makes eye contact with Dragon whos in the front row then yells down to him "I'll be sure to say hi to your mother in hell!".

Dragon sneers back up at him then points at him as he yells back "Sorry that woman isn't my mother and your not my father, as far as im concerned my true parents are Riza And Roy Mustang!" not expecting that type of response Fulton reacts with shock and Ada smiles happily as she says "Say hi to that bitch for me too Fulton!", upon hearing that Fulton turns to Ada and glares at her "So you're her daughter too huh?" he asked with a sneer, Ada doesn't say anything and just sneers at him.

Roy coughs as he says "Well lets get on with it we don't want to be here all day!" then nods at the executioner before stepping backwards and standing next to Riza as the executioner tightens the noose around Fultons neck and says "Time to serve some justice!" then walks over to the switch and looks at Roy who holds up his hand.

As Roy brings his hand down the Executioner pulls the switch opening the trap door and sending Fulton downwards hanging him as he reached the ropes max length his neck snaps and he splutters for a few minutes before his eyes close and he stops moving the doctor on hand a man with blonde hair and a mustache walked up and checked his heart after a few moments he nods and says "He's dead!".

Everyone in attendance cheered loudly and hugged each other a few of them shouted "We're Free!" Ada turned and hugged Aiden as a few tears fall down her face he puts his hand on her cheek and says "Now that Fultons gone we can focus on our wedding..." Ada smiles happily and rests her head on his chest.

Ada sighs happily as she says "The sooner we get married the better.." Aiden kisses her forehead then says "I agree how about next month?" not expecting that Ada reacts with shock as she looks up at him and says "You really mean it?" Aiden just smiles down at her and replies "Of course i mean it babe I love you".

Overcome with emotion Ada kisses Aiden hard for a few minutes before saying "I'd love to baby!" just then a thud is heard as Fulton's lifeless body hits the ground after the rope is cut they all watch as he's carted away on a stretcher.

Chapter 15 End.


	16. Chapter 16 Enter The Blood Alchemists!

Chapter 16: Enter The Blood Alchemist Society!

A month has passed since Fulton's demise and while everyone's busy getting ready for Ada and Aiden's upcoming wedding a dark presence starts to loom as a short slender man who looks about eighteen with short red hair, deep blue eyes and a slender but handsome face wearing a black and white suit sighs softly as he walks down the hall of a lush mansion and stops just outside a room he lets off another sigh as he walks in then smiles broadly.

The inside of the room is small consisting of a large desk with red velvet chair that's just as big as the desk in front of it a hand rests on the arm of the chair its got long red fingernails and a ring on the middle finger with a large red ruby in it, the man walks up to the desk and bows "My Queen... I'm sorry to say Fulton has failed us" he said lowering his head.

The woman in the chair lifts her hand and points her finger at the man "I already knew that sweetie... Fulton was just our pawn we got others I think its time to send in the Blood Alchemist Society!" she replied chuckling darkly as the man looks up at her suddenly with his eyebrows raised "You sure? those guys are pretty insane..." he asked scratching his chin.

The woman chuckled "Of course Fulton was a weakling and a coward to boot why I hired him I have no idea... but the Blood Alchemist's will finish the job" she replied reaching for her phone and dialing a number as the man in front of her watches smiling darkly "It's your turn... do your worst and for your sake you better not fail me!" she said hanging up her phone.

The man in front of her chuckles darkly "Those poor bastards..." he said with an amused look on his face "Indeed now come over here sweetie..." The woman replied and the man obediently walked over then stood next to her chair "You know what to do Gerald..." she said then watched as he nodded then kneeled down in front of her chair and put his head on her lap where she runs her hand through his hair.

The woman sighs happily "Don't worry sweetie once Mommy takes out that corrupt government law and order will truly reign..." she said continuing to run a hand through his hair making him moan softly "Yes Mommy I understand..." he replied closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her hand in his hair.

Meanwhile back at the house of Mustang Ada was in her room looking at herself in the mirror examining her beautiful wedding dress which shows off a fair bit of cleavage and is very flowing while Winry fiddled with it "I look so beautiful..." Ada said smiling happily and Winry smiled "You really do... takes me back to when I married Ed granted my dress didn't show as much cleavage as yours did" she replied giggling.

Ada gives her a funny look "You lie! you know damn good and well it did!" she said giggling as Winry tugged on a spot and replied "Okay I admit it... by the way you're good to go" Ada nodded "Thanks Winry..." she said smiling happily and putting on her veil as Ed and Al walked into the room they're wearing black and white tuxedos both their jaws dropped when they saw Ada "WOW!" they both gasped in perfect unison as their eyes bug out.

Winry and Ada laugh "What's up guys?" Winry asked pushing their jaws back up "They're ready for you Ada..." Al said smiling at her and Ada nodded then sighed nervously "Here we go!" she replied as they walked out of the room Winry holding up the back of Ada's dress as they go, meanwhile down at the Altar which is in the backyard Aiden adjusts his tie nervously "Man I'm nervous but excited!" he said looking at the minister who smiles kindly at him he's got balding white hair and brown eyes wearing priest robes "That's natural son..." he replied as here comes the bride starts playing.

Ada walks down the aisle with Roy holding her arm and Aiden sighs happily when he sees her "Wow..." he said taking her hand when she gets to the altar and looks right at her as the priest coughs and says "Dearly beloved we are here on this most joyous occasion to witness the union of these two in Holy Matrimony if anyone has any reason these two should not be wed may they speak now or forever hold their peace..." then looks around and after a few moments he asks "Do you have the rings?" Ed nods then walks over and hands the rings to Aiden.

The priest nods "Very good... Aiden do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or for worse til death do you part?" he asked smiling kindly and Aiden nods "I do... now and forever" he replied sliding the ring on her finger as the priest turns to Ada "Ada do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for better or for worse til death do you part?" he asked smiling happily "I do...forever and ever" she replied sliding the ring on his finger.

Smiling happily the priest says "Then by the power vested in me by the holy church I now pronounce you man and wife Aiden you may kiss the bride!" then watches as Aiden lifts the veil smiling happily he puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her passionately while everyone cheers and claps "I give you the new Mr. and Mrs. Fisher!" the priest said clapping hard "I love you so much..." Aiden said looking at Ada who blushes hard and smiles happily "I love you too baby" she replied then giggled when she felt Aiden pick her up and start carrying her out as everyone pelted them with Rice.

Chapter 16 End.


	17. Chapter 17 A New Fuhrer!

Chapter 17: A New Fuhrer!?

While Ada and Aiden were off on their honeymoon Roy is summoned to Grumman's office he sighs nervously as he grabs the handle of the door "Here we go..." he thought to himself as he opened the door and saw Grumman sitting at his desk he's an old man with with grey hair and a long mustache wearing the blue military uniform with a pair of glasses, Roy smiles "You wished to see me Fuhrer?" he asked kindly.

Grumman nods and smiles kindly back "I did please take a seat General Mustang..." he replied pointing at the chair in front of his desk and Roy nodded as he sat down in the chair, Grumman put his hands together as he looked at Roy "Roy... you remember how you said it was your dream to become Fuhrer?" he asked curiously Roy nodded as he replied "Yes sir why do you ask?" putting his hands on the arms of the chair and gripping it tightly.

Grumman moves his hands up so they're in front of his mouth as he replies "Roy... I've thought about this a lot and I feel the time is right I've decided to step down as Fuhrer and I've chosen you as my successor" making Roy's jaw drop in shock "Are you serious Sir!?" he replied looking right at Grumman with a dumbfounded look which makes him chuckle as he replies "That's right Roy... I'm getting too old for this and this great country needs a young leader like you I truly believe you're the best man for the job" while Roy continues to gape in disbelief.

Roy suddenly snapped out of it and looked serious "I'm honored sir..." he said and Grumman nodded at him "Very good so Roy Mustang do you accept the responsibilities of being Fuhrer and will you run this country honorably as well as to the best of your abilities?" he asked looking at Roy seriously and Roy nods "Yes sir!" he replied saluting him and Grumman saluted him back "Very good you'll be sworn in tomorrow night Roy at which point you'll take the vows... make me proud Roy" he replied reaching over and patting Roy on the shoulder.

Roy smiles and tries his best to hold back tears "Yes sir!" he replied saluting him again this time more vigorously as Grumman stands up "I'll see you tomorrow Roy you're dismissed..." he said kindly and Roy nodded as he too stood up "Yes sir and thank you" he replied walking out of the office and once out Roy ran to his car as a fast as he could and drove home.

Once home he walks in and sees Riza playing with Black Hayate when she hears him walk in she puts the dog down and walks over to him "So how did the meeting with Grandpa go?" she asked curiously putting her hands on his chest, Roy sighs then smiles broadly at her "Grumman informed me that he's stepping down as Fuhrer and has appointed me as his replacement!" he replied making Riza react with shock and disbelief.

Riza tears up as she looks at him "Are you serious sweetie?" she asked smiling happily Roy wipes away her tears "Yes... I am" he replied kissing her softly, Riza moans softly as she hugs him tightly "It's a dream come true for you my love..." she said smiling up at him "Yeah it really is... and I got the best queen in the world too" he replied kissing her again this time more passionately.

The next day the ceremony takes place on a stage just outside the HQ a bundle of chairs place in front of it which are all taken and Roy is wearing his fanciest Army uniform he coughs nervously "I wish Ada and Aiden were here for this..." he thought to himself as he stood on the stage watching as Grumman walk up to the podium and smiles happily "Ladies and Gentleman it is with great pride that I announce General Roy Mustang will be taking my place as Fuhrer I ask that you treat him no differently than you did me and I have no doubt in my mind that Roy will lead this amazing country into prosperity!" he said beckoning Roy forward and he walks over to Grumman.

Grumman holds out a bible which Roy puts his left hand on then holds up the other one "Do you Roy Mustang accept the duties and responsibilities of Fuhrer?" he asked smiling proudly at Roy who nods "I do!" he replied as Grumman nods "And do you Roy Mustang swear with god as your judge to rule this country with honor and respect?" he asked looking at him seriously "As god as my judge I do!" he replied smiling proudly.

Grumman nods and smiles happily "Then by my right as Fuhrer I hereby name you the new Fuhrer!" he said then hugged Roy as everyone applauded loudly but none as loudly as Riza who has tears in her eyes while she claps happily from her seat in the front row "I know you'll make me proud my boy..." Grumman said to Roy who hugged him back as he replied "Thanks Grandpa..." while holding back his own tears.

Chapter 17 End.


End file.
